Unfaithful
by Catching Johanna
Summary: Lance has betrayed Kitty in the worst way possible. He's cheated on her. Kitty is emotionally devastated. Will Kitty find comfort in the arms of someone else?


**Unfaithful**

**Rating:** T for language and suggestive themes

I just wrote this for fun and because I am rewatching the series and have strong negative feelings for Taryn Fujioka.

* * *

"DAMN IT, LANCE!" Kitty shouted, "How could you cheat on me with…TARYN FUJIOKA!" Students all around the quad glanced over at the two quarreling lovers. Kitty hated to make a scene but Lance had pulled the last straw.

"Kitty, I wouldn't cheat on you with Taryn Fujioka!" Lance stormed back.

"Then why the hell did you?" Kitty screamed, hitting him in the arm.

"I didn't! I don't know where you heard that! I can't stand her" He replied.

"Lance, everyone saw you two at the movies last night. I'm tired of the lies," Kitty stammered.

"Whatever, Kitty. You don't know what you're talking about." Lance retorted.

"Screw you, Lance! I'm done with you and I'm done with us," Kitty snarled. She gave him a smoldering glare and stormed off. The ground rumbled as she walked away.

Kitty was beyond pissed, and to make matters worse, she had to spend the entire next period in AP Calculus with Taryn. Kitty walked into the room and sat her binder and textbook down on her desk, and then she walked over to the wall where they stored their calculators. Standing at the calculators was none other than Taryn Fujioka herself. Kitty considered taking the high road and not saying anything, but that just wasn't her. She grabbed her calculator and made direct eye contact with Taryn.

"Do you wanna' take my calculator too?" Kitty asked, and gave her the most condescending look she could muster. Taryn simply rolled her eyes.

"Bitch" Kitty muttered, and walked off, bumping into Taryn as she did so. Kitty had trouble concentrating in class. She just couldn't calm down over Lance and Taryn. The bell rang and Kitty had never been gladder to get out of that class. She had lunch next, and she was excited to sit down and talk with her girls about it.

She walked in to the lunchroom and found her usual table, with Jean, Rogue, Amara, Rahne, and Tabitha. Kitty sat down and was immediately met with questions.

"How'd it go Kitty?" Jean inquired.

"Ha, awful. We're done. He said he didn't cheat on me but it's pretty obvious he did. I called Taryn a bitch in Calculus" Kitty said, taking a bite of her food. Laughter and gasps circled the table.

"Now that's my girl" Tabitha mused, taking a swig of soda.

"Kitty, I thought you would have more class than that. No offense, but you're above that" Rahne said meekly, in her Scottish accent.

"Oh Rahne, I've been in Kitty's shoes. Taryn Fujioka can really bring out the worst in you. You'd understand if you had any experience with her" Jean chimed in.

"She's like a doorknob, everyone get's a turn. Rahne'll have to deal with her eventually with that handsome, exotic boyfriend of hers" Tabitha blurted out. Rahne looked down at her food.

"Speak of the devil" Rogue said, motioning to the vending machines. Everyone looked in that direction, to see Taryn and Lance standing there very closely. Kitty threw her fork down and got up from the table.

"Uh oh" Rahne and Amara said at the same time. The whole table watched as Kitty stormed over there.

"What the hell's this, Lance? Thought you couldn't stand Taryn?" Kitty said sarcastically, giving them both a fake smile. Lance's jaw hung open, while Taryn gritted her teeth.

"Thought you were done with me and us, Kitty? Why can't you move on?" Lance taunted, finally regaining his composure. Kitty's demeanor changed drastically. Lance had hit her right where it hurt. Taryn giggled. Kitty snapped back to her angrier self.

"Do you have something to say, bitch?" Kitty questioned, getting in Taryn's face. Tabitha saw this and rushed over. She put her hand on Kitty's shoulder and pulled her back.

"C'mon Kitty. You don't need this. Let's go" Tabitha said, gently pulling her away and out towards the hallway. Kitty's lunch table followed them out. As soon as Kitty had made her distance and was out in the hall, she burst into tears. Her friends surrounded her, giving her a hug.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome. Constructive criticism is the best criticism.


End file.
